All out war
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Konoha is destroyed. Sakura cried a thousand tears for her deceased friends. She swears she will rebuild Konoha. Sakura is on the brink of death when she expediently meets two enemies.


The building were set to flames. I limped through the city. I looked for survivors, found none. Thankfully most of the villagers were ninjas and since they were ninjas, most than half were on missions.. I found Ino a while ago, with rocks on top of her. She coughed and wheezed.

_"Ino!" Sakura cried._

_"Sa...ku...ra..." a voice was heard under broken pieces of building's._

_Sakura ran to Ino and lifted the ruble that hid Ino's face._

_"I get you out Ino!" Sakura cried, but a hand stopped her._

_"No...don't." Ino shook her head, retreating her hand from Sakura's arm._

_"What!" Sakura ranted._

_"I said,...don't forehead." Ino panted._

_"Why!" Sakura cried with rage._

_"It's too late...'' Ino coughed._

_"No1 Don't talk like that! We'll get you out! You'll make it! Please Ino, don't give up!'' Sakura's tears rolled and pattered on the ground._

_''It's okay.'' Ino smiled._

_''It will be when we get you out of here.'' Sakura yelled._

_''No. Hey forehead, hold out your hand.'' Ino smiled._

_''WHY ARE YOU SMILING?'' Sakura's rage of shock knew no bounds._

_Reluctantly, Sakura held out her hand. _

_''hehe...'' Ino grinned while chuckling.  
_

_Ino dug something from her pocket and took off her head band protector._

_"Here.'' Ino siad._

_She placed the tow items in Sakura's hand._

_A red ribbon and Ino's head protector._

_"Take it." Ino looked at Sakura._

_"What?" Sakura asked, shocked._

_"Take it." Ino repeated._

_"Are you sure?" Sakura asked._

_"Yes. Tell Shikamaru...and Choji...I love them..." Ino closed her eyes with a smile that never faltered as she went into the light._

_"INO! NOOOOO!" Sakura cried to the sky._

I hanged her head low with her new red ribbon tied in her hair. I gripped ino's head protector harshly, and I tried to rebel the urge to cry.

"Ino..." I whispered with clenched teeth.

"Help us...Naruto!" I cried.

Naruto had left three years ago for training and has not come back.

"There's no point staying..." I whispered. "It's too painful."

I cursed as I slipped on gasoline and fell into a pile of ash. I struggled to get up, but I eventually achieved my goal. I walked limply, each step harder to walk. My breathing turned to pants as I walked to find the exit.

Smoke still filled the air and crackles of fire echoed the streets. Dead parents held their dead children, trying to protect them even after death. Corpses lined up the streets and were crushed under crumbled pieces of buildings. Some had wood pierced into the backs. What a gruesome sight.

"So...so tired." I muttered.

The only thing that kept me awake was my determination. Blood stained the city and hit the air as well. I was to tired to even cringe my nose. Every bit of energy I had was to help me walk. I had run out of chalkra a while ago and it did not come back.

I really did believe it was the end of the world. I have had many battles, inner and outer, but this was the hardest one. I could feel this was only the beginning, and I did not want to stay.

The skies looked blood red in my opinion, then again dry blood like crust was dried on my left eye when a chunk of concrete hit my head. It could be that reason. Flames die down a little as I limped past them.

I wanted this to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up, bolt up, panting and find out this is all a nightmare. But I did not wake up. I picked up the bodies and baried them, one by one. The saddest part was when I found some of my friends buried under the ruble.

"Lee." I cried as I found him.

"Lee. Lee? Hey! Are you OK?" I picked up his head and l laid his head on my lap.

His hand fell off of my lap. He never responded. His eyes closed and said nothing.

"Lee!" my eyes widen. "No way. No. It can't be! Lee!" I sobbed.

"Lee!" I cried to the sky.

My tears lid down to his face. His eyes shadowed and blood in the corner of his mouth.

I buried all of them and now was dead tired. I placed their head bands on each of their graves, except Ino. She wanted me to keep her headband, mine was broken.

"Lee, Kakshi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, konohamaru and his friends." I whispered sadly.

All dead. All buried. Sadness clings to the air.

I will not die yet. I will live. I will rebuild Konoha. I swear it. My lungs filled with deadly air but I did not care. I'm going to find them. I'm going to find Choji, Shikamaru to grant Ino's last request and inform them the tragedy that had befallen Konoha. I will find Tenten to tell her what happened to her team. I will find Naruto to tell him that konohamaru and his friends were crushed under buildings. I will tell Hinata that her cousin and her father died a noble death.

"I will find them." I gasped out.

Was this our fate? We're we tied to destiny? Did we deserve to have such a cruel life. The deceased were death-marked since birth. We were all doomed to death one day, one we're ninjas, two, it was natural way of life: to die. The village looked like hell on earth.

After I finished burying them, I walked out of the village. Much to my dismay, my tears flowed out and I began to grow weaker. I found a meadow and was half way across from it. I couldn't take it any brain strted to shut down and my legs grew weak. My eyes were closing. Both my legs fell and my body fell straight forward. **(like when Sakura fought Sasori, how she fell to the ground.) **My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

**"Get up! Get up Sakura! You're stronger than this! Get up and fight! Please! I'm begging you! You're strong." the voice yelled. **

What? My eyes awoken in a dark room but I was glowing with white surrounding my body. I felt my back against white blankets. Red roses sprawled on the bed. **(Like in Vampire Knight opening.) **I was covered in a white dress and had chains on my neck and both hands.

Where I'm I?, I asked myself

In your mind. The answer hit me.

I got up and then the next thing I knew was tied to a cross with roses. I tried to move, but the thorns cut me. I started to get panicked.

**"It's okay. Just relax. Walk to me." the voice whispered gently.**

I relaxed and the thorns untied me. I could make out the Shadow, but not the person. I stumbled as I got free from the cross. I walked slowly to the shadow. Arms spread in front of me. I finally got to the shadow. I looked, trying to find out who this mysterious person was.

Then I awoke.

"- take her." a voice whispered.

"-should we?"

Bits of there words were unheard by me.

"-could be useful."

"Grab her." the second voice commanded.

I put every once of my strength to get up. I started to run, but a branch tripped me. I pushed my arms up and got up. I ran to them and use my normal strength. I lunged but a hand caught my wrist. A foot kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying. I yelped in pain. Before I could get up, a foot roughly placed itself on my chest.

"I would stay down if I were you, little girl." a sadistic voice chuckled.

Oh kami help me...


End file.
